custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Missions
This story can be edited by anyone as long as the chapters are about Dark Hunter Missions! Dark Missions'' is a collaborative story serial about different canon Dark Hunter missions. Chapter 1:What the? '''Written by Toa1xander. "Incoming!" Nidiki screamed as a giant boulder was about to crush Darkness. Darkness nearly was crushed by the rock but Guardian saved him, "You idiot!" Guardian snapped, "Can you move at all?" "Get off me slime." Darkness muttered as he punched Guardian in the face. The two duked it out for a couple minutes when Nidiki stopped them, "Remember our mission?" The two grimly nodded. Their mission was to infiltrate a Makuta outpost to steal its treasures. "Well, lets move." Nidiki moved ahead. Guardian muttered, "That isn't Nidiki." "Agreed." Darkness replied. The two nodded at each other and shot huge beams of energy at Nidiki, vaporizing him. When they examined the wreck, they found a Matoran mask lying in the midst. Chapter 2: Hurricanes Ratch was on his mission to find ,kill, and slaughter the le koro villagers so that one entire element would be gone from the resistence. He had been paired with "Airwatcher", his least favorite companion because of his tragic aim.he saw a kohlii ball fly pass him, narrowly missing his head."Wh are here",said Airwatcher, "ready to activateNui stone? "Yeah"said ratch,"let's kill us some idiots." A epic battle began, giant hurricanes whirled inside the village because of ratch, and the matoran were dying by the hundreds. "Why you acting so slow Airwatcher?" "Cus i like to see them squirm." In less then seconds the entire village had been burned down and they returned to the shadowed one. Written by User:Creator613 Chapter 3: Psionics Written by Toa Kodix 'Relic' activated his heat-seeking vision. He was stalking a Toa of Psionics who recently arrived on the island of Xia. She went into a canyon, which seemed like a maze from arial view, she probably only went inside the maze becuase she knew she was being followed. That was no suprise when it came to stalking Toa of Psionics. Relic could see her through the rocks with his vision. The Toa just stood there, according to his heat-seeking vision. It had been an hour later, he had finally caught up with the Toa, but she still just stood there. Relic fired a missile from his Cordak Blaster, but the results was suprising; it just went right through her! What was this, some kind of Gate Gaurdian with shapeshifting powers? Relic's answer came in an extemely painful headache in his head. He fell to his knees, screaming. The next moment, he was unconsious. "Why are you Dark Hunters so stupid? It was so obvious that I was being followed, so I placed an illusional decoy of myself to fool you, while I was the one following you. Nice try, rusty" The Toa said. Relic's sound censors awoke him from his deactivation. How could he be so stupid? Toa of Psionics were near-impossible to stalk, or chase, or even hit. They can just make illusions to fool you while they knock you out with a mental blast. "And finally you figure it out, heh. You're a pathetic excuse for a Dark Hunter, ya' know that? Oh, and one more thing, metal-head, remember this name: Toa Ihly. Ihly walked away, and then disappeared. Chapter 4: Betrayal Written by Vagra Nui Tales In the Reign of the League Alternate Universe The walls started to fall apart, while a huge earthquake shook the ground. The walls collapsed. The Dark Hunter base on Odina was destroyed by the League of Six Kingdoms. How could this have happened? The Shadowed One thought, lying under the heaps of stone, that were once his palace. The League was evil, yes. But who could have forseen they gained so much power in a few days. He groaned. His time almost came. They tried to overthrow Mata Nui a few weeks before. Luckily it didn`t happen, but how did they escape the prison of The Pit? And how did they ever defeat the Brotherhood of Makuta. ''He died. The once so proud leader of the Dark Hunters, was food for insect rahi now. In another part of the base. the rocks slowly started to move. It was a warrior, covered in blue and white armor. He looked around him, and saw the heaps of the chamber beside his. The Shadowed One`s room. "I have never wanted you as leader, Shadowed One." he said quietly. He started digging in the heaps, where he soon found another being. He felt his body. "Bad you are dead, my servant. You would have been a nice warrior in my empire." He digged up some more bionicle, who seemed to know him. When they were standing in a circle, one of them started to talk. "Well, 'Leader', it seems our plan worked...But where is our other member." The being called 'Leader' turned out to be the one who digged them up. "My friends. Tartron is not in this world anymore. He gave his life for our plan." The four mutants gave him a burial and started to discuss more. "Well, it looked like our plan succeeded. The base is defeated, our former leader dead, with every Dark Hunter with him." a mutant Vahki said, while looking at the throne room of their old leader. "No, their plan succeeded. We only were strong enough to accomplish it. But it did turn out very well, I must give them that. I thought the League of Six Kingdoms only were six big, brainless idiots. I didn`t expect they had brains." 'Leader' said. "But now to our other problem, escaping this ruin before the Toa imprison us. Iceox, Flameox. Any ideas?" They heard laughing out of the collapsed base. Six tall, muscled beings came out out of the dust. "This is great. I am very satisfied about your work here." the white one said. "In all of these years. That fool of a Shadowed One died. I, Pridak, am speaking for us all that this is excellent. Finally a smart traitor in his base. Bad he would never know we, The League of Six Kingdoms were behind it." They left the island, and never came back. The Dark Hunters were finally defeated. 'The End' Chapter 5: The Olmek Ploject '''Written by Teridaxtheultimate' Vanisher materialized on the outskirts of the Island of Kezra Nui. The Hunter pulled out a tablet of stone with his mission written on it. The Shadowed One had sent the powerful Dark Hunter to this island because a faint trace of Kanohi Olmek energy had been detected. The Plan was, if the feeble Matoran of Kezra Nui had the Kanohi Mask Vanisher was to take it. If not the main tower in the islands center was to be bombed. Only Vanisher was going to complete this mission in his own unique way. Vanisher could feel the energy from the Olmek transport but he knew the mask was in another dimension. I will follow the mask then and I will bring it back to the Shadowed One...Mostly intact. Chapter 6: From the filthy bowels of Atax Nui... written by Minifig625 center center This is a short tie in to Dark Reign that will later effect Sweet, Sweet Revenge. Evading the TPF is hard work. Especially for a brainless fool like PROTOTYPE. Even though he could kill them nearly instantly, it could attract attention, which is not what the mission needed. People weren't about having Dark Hunters in their cities, especially after the disaster in metru Nui involving Nidhiki and Krekka and Makuta Teridax... Somehow Prototype got the job done. After all, who would notice him when mechanical armies of junk robots walked the streets, throwing matoran everywhere and crushing their vehicles? Prototype didn't care. he just did what he had to. he slipped a bug into the operating system of the main power plant of Atax Nui, one that had been attacked already by Makuta Avorax. The Shadowed One wanted to know what was going on in Atax Nui. So that bug in the electric generators would let him control every machine powered by the generators, including cameras. Prototype placed the bug and waltzed back to his boat. he crunched a few junk robots on the way, too. Who would miss them? THE END....? Chapter 7: The Alliance This chapter takes place during an episode of "The Bionicle". "I'm going to kill you," said an angry Roxos, hanging in a cage above his death. ---- Earlier, the pair of Dark Hunters Roxos, former Toa of Earth weilding his trademark guns, and Lazor, with a multitude of weapons on him, were traveling through a desert, nothing going on. "Is anything going to happen?" asked Lazor, bored out of his mind. "I'm dying to kill someone with my new laser system. "Relax, you'll get your chance. Just wait, I can tell you there will be thousands of guards where we're going. And all you have to do is walk for at least five more minutes." "You said that an hour ago," Said a once again bored Lazor" ---- Soon, the duo arrived at their rendezvous point, waiting for their contact. Soon, he arrived. Their contact was a very big person, flying through the desert with dual jet packs. Once he arrived, they were given phase two of their mission: sneak in, recover info about the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood, plant some bombs in the base, and leave before everything bursts into flames. "Finally, some action!" yelled Lazor. He then fired his laser from the center of his mask, a powerful prototype weapon he just created. All the guards didn't know what to expect, and died easily. "Now let's get in. Or at least that's what I would say if you didn't attract more guards with those blasts!" screamed Roxos. "Sorry. Couldn't help it. It needed to be tested, and now I know it works." The two continued to destroy guards until finally they stopped coming. "Now let's get in. For real." said Roxos, now very angry with his partner. They traveled down the hallways for a long time, killing guards until they found the target: Makuta Metrados, former third-in-command of the Brotherhood of Makuta. "...And don't forget the charges, their important to our mission." said Metrados to one of his minions via com-link. They were only able to hear that part of his sentence as the two approached the door. "And what after, sir? Sit their and ask the guards for tea? Maybe play a game of Kolhii?" asked the man on the other side. "Shut up or I swear I will kill you!" Exclaimed Metrados. "And don't worry about coming back to base. I'll handle the intruders." Roxos was shocked. Did he know of our presence the entire time? he thought The walls are soundproofed, inside and out, and his door's locked. How could he possibly hear us? And then he realized: his contact was really a Shadow Brotherhood spy. He was the one who gave them away! "Abort the mission. We never had the element of suprise. We have to leave if we want to live." whispered Roxos. But when the two tried to leave, a huge blast of shadow fired out of the door, and Metrados captured the pair. ---- When Roxos reawakened in his cage, he took a look at his surroundings. He saw a pit of plasma, Metrados and the contact on a platform, and Lazor in a cage next to his. "I am going to kill you!" he exclaimed. "That's your problem, Roxos. You barely think before charging into situations." said Metrados. "It's those kinds of problems that get you ''killed. And we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" ''I'm pretty sure you would, though, ''thought Roxos. At this point, Lazor awakened, and when he saw his doom, he started firing lasers rapidly at the Makuta. They were easily dodged, but Lazor didn't quit until Roxos told him so. "You know once we get out of here, we're going to kill you, right?" Lazor pointed out. Metrados then said, "Yes, but I have a proposal. You join me and the Shadow Brotherhood, and I make you both generals in my new world order. Deal?" Before answering the question, Roxos escaped, and got Lazor out, too. Metrados then called in tons of guards. They all started attacking each other. Lasers to the left, swords to the right, bullets everywhere. The guards were soon defeated by the pair. Roxos and Lazor then jumped onto the platform Metrados was standing on. "About the Shadow Makuta offer...we accept." 'Chapter 8: A Clash Of Minds' '''By Acethemaster135' ''This Story is set in the Shattered Memories Dimension, and is meant to bride the gap between ''Twisted Memories ''and ''Death's Gates Raxtul walked down the hallway, considering his options. He had been sent on a mission by The Shadowed One to locate the Kystrelian inventor Gyralus, who had eluded them for several weeks. At first, Gyralus had been assigned a task by the Dark Hunters: He was to re-locate the Atlas of Time into the Shadowed One's hands. The Shadowed One wou;d then deliver it to the hands of Makuta Slayer, In return for the Dark Hunters gaining freedom to go anywhere, and do anything. Raxtul knew he was close to the inventor, as his PocketTracker's constant buzzing and vibrating was growing stronger. He pulled out his Warspear and sheild, ready to attack the inventor who had, at the last second, had a change of heart. Raxtul kicked down the door at the end of the hallway, and almost instantly a Security system's alert was going off, in a loud, penetrating ''blleeeeeerg. ''He wheeled around, shooting a beam of intense Shadow Energy into the Security Camera that had spotted him. The infuriating sound immeadietly cut off. Raxtul proceeded into the lab room, only to see it was a labyrinth wit hno escape for the inventor. "Idiot." Raxtul murmered to himself. He fired off a Shadow Blast at the Proto-Steel doors, shattering into a heaping mess of molten slag. He proceeded into the room, priming his staff for a deadly beam of energy. 3 HOURS LATER After three hours of searching, Raxtul had finally cornered the Kystrelian. He blasted the inventor's legs out from under him, causing him to sprawl out and drop the Atlas. He then proceeded to impale the inventor through the neck, causing the Kystrelian to jerk back and then go limp. Raxtul then proceeded to the Drop Point where a Dark Hunter would pick up the Atlas and Raxtul would receive his payment. AT THE DROP POINT, UNKOWN LOCATION Raxtul noticed a figure step out of the shadows, clearly with a purpose in mind. ''"Thank you for your service.." ''it hissed, ''"...But now you must DIE!" ''The creature flung itself forward, swining a previously hidden blade into Raxtul's head, and flinging him off the cliff. The Atlas clattered to the floor, and the hooded being stooped over to pick it up. A wickedly curved blade was hurled straight into the beings eye, resulting in a reptilian scream so vile it sounded like a Makuta's final screams of pain. Perhaps they were. Raxtul did not care. He had managed to grab on to the edge of the cliff before plummeting to certain death. He scooped up the Atlas, walking off in the direction of the ruined Terra Nui Toa Suva, with an unknown purpose fresh in his mind. Category:For OOTGCS Category:Stories Category:For the TDG Category:For OOMAS